


Right when I needed you

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 30 days of fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, but not really in 30 days lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Hey!”She snapped out of her thoughts at the voice, blushing as she noticed that one of the men was standing at the edge of the road, observing her closely. His two friends stopped at his voice, clearly having not noticed her.“Are you alright?”“Um yeah,” Sansa replied automatically before shaking her head. “No. I’m lost actually. And my phone died.”“Oh, you can use mine if you want.”





	Right when I needed you

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd 30 days of fluff prompt - getting lost.

In classic karma form, the fact that she hadn’t really been paying attention to her surroundings had come to bite her on the ass. She had been too busy on her phone, cooing over her baby nephew and the litter of puppies Arya had adopted (and promised to each of her siblings!).

She knew it was stupid to leave the club without telling her friends. Especially in a strange city. At the time, she had only thought about how she felt sick and her feet ached and the room was spinning. All she wanted was to get outside for fresh air. And then, once she was outside, she had just wanted to go home.

She had assumed there was buses, a wrong assumption as it turned out. And then she had thought she would get a taxi, only just realising as she opened her bag that she only had five pounds. Not enough for a taxi on her own considering it had been four pounds each between four of them. And she hadn’t brought her card out because she had declared she was going to be sensible and not spend more than she had.

So, she had accepted that she would have to go back into the club and hope that one of her friends was also shattered enough to want to leave. But as she turned around, she suddenly felt completely lost with nothing at all recognisable around her.

Pulling out her phone, she intended to phone Margaery but as the screen remained blank she realised, to her horror, she must not have switched the data off and her already (low) twenty percent battery had given up over the course of the night.

“Shit!” she hissed, her heart hammering in her chest as she spun around, trying desperately to recall something from her surroundings.

A couple were walking on the other side of the road, engrossed completely in one another. If Sansa hadn’t been so frantically scared, she may have felt bad for ruining their cute moment.

“Excuse me…um…pardon!”

The couple stopped, exchanging puzzled looks with each other. Sansa tried to remain calm but her words gushed out in her panic.

“Please, I…I’m lost! I’m looking for the Red Keep Hotel?”

“Lo siento, no hablo inglés!”

“I..um…right!” she muttered, giving them a sheepish smile as she tried to hold back her tears.

Why couldn’t they have gone somewhere that spoke French? She was always good at that in school but she didn’t know Spanish at all! But Margaery had wanted the hot men, Myranda had wanted the cheap drink and Mya had wanted the weather for walking.

She flopped down on the pavement, cradling her head in her arms. God, why had she been so stupid?

“I don’t get it Jon, she was hot!”

“I wasn’t interested.”

“Leave it Pyp! He wasn't interested.”

“Thanks Sam!”

Sansa’s head jerked up at the English-speaking voices, spotting three men on the other side of the road. She bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should ask them for help. Arya would, she thought. But then, Arya was much more capable of handling situations like this. If her sister had gotten lost, she would have just kept walking until she found some other way back. Or asked someone (and kicked their butt if they tried to hurt her).

Still, the other option was to stay out her all night. And there could be worse folk than three slightly tipsy men going about.

“Hey!”

She snapped out of her thoughts at the voice, blushing as she noticed that one of the men was standing at the edge of the road, observing her closely. His two friends stopped at his voice, clearly having not noticed her.

“Are you alright?”

“Um yeah,” Sansa replied automatically before shaking her head. “No. I’m lost actually. And my phone died.”

“Oh, you can use mine if you want.”

He fished into his pocket and pulled out his device, quickly crossing the road to hand it to her. Sansa leapt to her feet, on the verge of hugging him with gratitude.

“Thank you…um?”

“Jon.”

“Thank you, Jon,” she said. “You’re my hero!”

“An honour for any man to hear from a pretty girl!” his friend piped up, throwing an arm around Jon’s shoulder. Even in the dark, Sansa could see Jon’s cheeks turn a little darker.

She typed in Margaery’s phone number and held the phone to her ear, biting her lip nervously with every second that passed.

“Hello?”

“Marge, it’s…”

“Christ Sansa! What the fuck? We’ve been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry! I just needed to get out of there and I hadn’t realised that my phone had died!” Sansa said hurriedly, wincing as Margaery continued to shriek down the phone at her.

“Whose phone are you using?”

“Jon’s.”

“Who the fuck is Jon?”

“Just some nice guy who let me borrow his phone.”

“Where the hell are you?”

“I don’t know!” Sansa sobbed, clasping a hand to her head. “I got lost and…I don’t know any landmarks or…oh, hold on!” she trailed off as Jon waved his hand at her.

“I know where the sept of Baelor is from here, could they get there to pick you up?”

“Can you get to the sept of Baelor? Jon says he knows where it is from where we are.”

“Yeah, yeah we’ll get a taxi and grab you there. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”

Sansa cast Jon a quick look and shook her head before remembering that Margaery wouldn’t be able to see her. “No, I’m fine, honest. See you soon.”

She handed Jon his phone back with a grateful smile and waited for him to put it safely back in his pocket.

"I'll catch up with you guys," he said to his friends.

Sansa cast them a polite smile and a wave before stepping beside Jon as he started walking down the street.

"Thank you for that. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings."

"No problem," he responded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, girls holiday?"

"Yeah. Before we all go our separate ways for university."

"Same," he said, nodding his head back towards where he had left his friends. "What uni are you going to?"

"Winterfell. To do English."

He halted, barking out a laugh. "No way. Me too!"

"No!" she gasped, chuckling in disbelief. "Well at least I'll know someone there!"

"Yeah. That's god because, despite what you're thinking, I'm not really the outgoing type. I couldn't leave you there though."

Sansa smiled. She made sure to take note of buildings and distinctive landmarks as they continued to walk down the cobbled streets, chatting about their mutual love of certain stories. She was pleasantly surprised that he loved the tale of Aemon the Dragonknight as much as her and that he was in a band with his friends and hoped to find some new band mates when he moved up north. Sansa said she had looked at other universities but had decided to stay close to home. She was surprised at how disappointed she was when the statue of Baelor appeared in front of them, having enjoyed his conversation immensely. 

Her friends were there, hovering in front of a taxi. Margaery spotted her first and ran towards her, her bag flying out behind her. Sansa barely managed a hello before she was squashed against her friend's chest.

"Don't ever be so stupid again!" Margaery hissed before she finally seemed to notice Jon. "Oh. Jon?"

"Yeah, hi." He held out his hand and Margaery accepted it.

"Thanks for looking after her," she said, throwing an arm around Sansa's shoulder. "Come on darling. Let's get to bed."

Sansa nodded, looking back to Jon with another grateful smile. 

"Thank you."

Jon lifted his hand cheerfully. "See you at uni."

***

She cursed as she rushed into the lecture theatre, unable to believe she was running late on her first day. Thankfully, the lecturer wasn't there yet as she slid into one of the rows and let her head fall into her arms in relief.

"Hey stranger."

Her head jerked up at the voice and she saw Jon sitting in the seat next to her. And then he gave her a wide-eyed look, glancing around nervously but Sansa was rather distracted by the fact he was wearing glasses, and looked damn good with them!.

"Was this seat taken?"

"No, no!" she said quickly, grabbing his arm as he moved to stand. She blushed as she felt several eyes turn to her and Jon slowly sat back down. "We're not strangers really. I think we'll be friends before the end of the day."

To her surprise, Jon blushed slightly, reaching up to push his glasses up his nose and his tongue swiped his lips nervously. "I, uh, actually, I was wondering if you...you would be interested in, um...coffee?"

Sansa giggled, giving him a soft smile as he gave her the human equivalent of puppy dog eyes. "Are you asking me as a friend or...a date?"

"Um, a date..unless you don't want to, in which case, as a friend," he teased and Sansa laughed.

"Sure." She shrugged. "You've got yourself a date Jon Snow."


End file.
